Egg Hunt FAQ
This is an event guide for Easter 2k4. All the text here is copied verbatim from Gaia Online. Gaian Easter Egg Hunt - April 11th, 2004. Supposedly, as Lanzer said, this hunt (and the thread) were created at 9 AM Pacific Time. Basically, in this special thread that is to be kept open until Monday at 9 PM (36 hours! ), all Gaians are to look for special little Easter Eggs. Here are some commonly asked questions about the Easter Egg Hunt, and their answers, to benefit our Gaians. +What do these eggs look like, you ask? They come in a variety of colors, and are shaped like a tiny bunny rabbit. Here are images of them all (all meaning 8 total) : img (Keep in mind that these are not clickable; do not confuse them with finding an egg here.) +Where are these eggs usually found? Many have reported finding them near the "quote"/"edit" buttons and/or on the left side of their computer screens. There is no order to finding them---this means that everyone will not all find the same colored egg first. When you find an egg, sometimes there will be a " " face next to your avatar, but most of the time this does not happen. Be careful, and look around the pages with caution. Lastly, these are only found in the Easter Egg Hunt section of Gaia. +When are these eggs found? No one is sure, but many rumors going around have been that you get an egg every twenty minutes you, veris!. Again, nothing is concrete about this. (I took out the part about posts since an abundant amount of users have stated they got their eggs and didn't even have to post.) +I saw an egg, clicked it, but nothing happened! Some people have put images of them into their signatures because they're proud of finding an egg. Do not click on those, because they will not get you anything, unfortunately. +What is the purpose of collecting these eggs? The main purpose of collecting all eight eggs is to be visited by the "Easter Bunny" (see below for details). +What does he/she/it do? The Easter Bunny gives you a hint on where to find your Easter Basket as a thank-you for patiently collecting eggs. This is the Easter Bunny : img That was Ian the Shopkeeper you just saw, accompanied by his "helper" Rufus the Cat. There has also been a rumor of Gambino being the Easter Bunny in some cases. you, Renmauzo Cross! There is now an image to back this up. img + I got all eight eggs, but I haven't seen the Bunny! Help! (Changed) If you visit the Easter Hunt section again after getting all eight eggs, many have said you will find him that way. (If that doesn't work, then try going to another forum on Gaia and then going back to the Hunt.) The Basket itself looks like this: img +Where is the Easter Basket? The most common sighting of the Easter Basket is in Barton (on the Map, not in the thread). Also, there have been many sightings in Gambino as well---check both if you're not sure. This is what it looks like. img Here is another sighting in Gambino as well. img +What is in the Easter Basket? The Easter Basket holds two items, but you may only pick one, so choose wisely. The two things in the Easter Basket are a Chickie Hat and a Bunny Hat. After you receive the message that says you've gotten your basket, run over to your inventory and click on your Basket for your choice of one of the items! The Chickie Hat looks like this: img Description : "Chicky Hat, if you are feeling CHEEP this easter, a cute chickie hat is just what you need ^__^" The Bunny Hat looks like this: img[ Thank you Amaya Elanesse! ] Description : "Bunny Hat, of the all the symbols of Easter, none is more beloved than the Easter Bunny. A messenger of a season when all things are possible and all things can once again be new." Both of these items are Unisex, meaning they can be worn by both male and female avatars. +Finally, can I go on the Egg Hunt more than once? Yes. I myself have gotten another egg (now Basket) after finishing my first Hunt. +After the Easter Egg Hunt is over on Monday night, will the eggs go away? How about the Baskets/Hats? The Eggs, most likely, will go away because they are not technically items. (They are the Easter version of last Halloween's Trick-or-Treat candy, where you'd go trick-or-treating for candy until you got enough and were visited by Jack, who gave you a Grab Bag). Baskets and Hats will stay, however, since they are items (like Pumpkin Stumps from Grab Bags etc.). Try to think of Baskets as Monthly Donation Letters in that sense. + Are Eggs tradeable/sellable? Are Baskets/Hats? As mentioned above, Eggs are not really considered items, and therefore cannot be traded or sold to anyone. Easter Baskets and the Hats inside are tradeable, though. +What happens after you've gotten both hats and open a basket? Is there a "third hat"? After receiving both hats and opening the third Basket, the results will be the same each time : you will always get your choice of either one of the two Hats. There is no "third hat". ( Anyone with good images on any Easter happenings is welcome to post them here. You will get credit and luff forever. ) On a final note, if there are any further questions, I will quote Lanzer. Lanzer * There will be Easter eggs scattered throughout different threads in this forum. * Look carefully to find your egg, sometimes there will be a clue telling you that a page has an Easter egg, but not all the time. * After you've found an egg, it'll take a while for another egg to appear. * Use your main account to hunt for better chances in finding eggs. * Do not log out, or it'll delay the time for you in finding another egg. * Our Easter Bunny will tell you what to do after you've found enough eggs. You can find him in the topic listing page. * Eggs collected will be shown in the inventory page, the eggs cannot be traded or sold. To the bumpers: The purpose of bumping this thread earlier back was to keep it alive so that it could be Stickied. Now that it has, there is no real need for bumps, and they will be treated like SPAM. Please try not to bump anymore. ^^ Thank you so much for your support, guys. You all helped make it happen! Happy Easter! Category:Guide Category:Event Guide